With Chibi Germany
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: What I think his childhood was like, mostly OC but Prussia and Fritz are probably going to be here a lot. I will rate it K for now if it needs changing, someone please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo. My name is Germany, or Ludwig Beilschmidt. My großer bruder is Prussia, or Gilbert Beilschmidt. He's the one who taught me how to spell our names aloud but I couldn't yet say his name. Instead I called him Gilby. He always responded when I called him that.

The other countries, what Gilby called them, were scheißkerl Österreich, or bastard Austria. Old Fritz, who I will get to in a minute, always scolded bruder for calling Austria that word so I think it is a bad word to say. I don't really know. Bruder has never said anything about words we are not supposed to say. The other country is Ungarn, or Hungary. When bruder is angry with her he will call her names like bescheuert or Hündin. Also another word Fritz gets upset about.

Old Fritz, Alte Fritz, or just Fritz are variations of what bruder calls the man sitting at the desk right now. Bruder wouldn't tell me what Fritz was. I know he's not a country though because he ages. Countries don't age as fast as he does.

Right now we were sitting in Fritz office, Prussia was talking to him about things. I don't really know what he's saying because they switch between German, a language I remember making at some point, and Prussian.

I was here in Prussia and not Germany right now because my people keep getting angry and trying to storm my castle, or my house, to get to me but Gilby always saves me. I feel much more safe in Gilby's arms right now because of this.

I was bored and sitting in the corner. I'd been playing with my toys with Knut but he kept saying that he didn't want to play. He wanted outside and play fetch. I picked up one of my toy soldiers and looked at bruder.

"Gilby." I saw him quickly turn to look at me. I lifted my toy soldier and he grinned. He stood up from the chair he's been sitting in for a while.

"Sorry Fritz. Just tell scheißkerl Österreich to suck it and Hündin Ungarn to mind her own verdammt business. If they have a problem with that then it's war." He sat on the floor next to me and I handed over the soldier. "Where are my men? Attention!" I shoved men over to him. He smiled. "My men are awesome, they can walk on zer backs!" I giggled and he grinned. "Now welcome to standing up camp, those first to stand get free pumpkin biscuits and free beer for a month!" I quickly stood, jumping.

"Me! I want it."

"Ah! You win, the rest of you are besiegte! Losers! Now mein kindly giant Kind. Please show these Köter how to salute your Feldmarschall!" I paused. Gilby quickly saluted and I copied him. "Good job Soldat! You get to choose dinner!" I clapped, grinning. "Salute please!" I did it again. "Perfekt! Rührt euch!" I stopped. I sat down and started standing the men up and Gilby clapped.

I grabbed my own men and started standing them up. Gilby helped me. When we were done, Gilby handed me one of my men. "He is the leader, or Feldmarschall, of your army."

"Hallo." I moved my Feldmarschall to Gilby's. "My name is Koen."

"And my name is Milo. How are you?"

"Gut und you?"

"I am wunderbar. Where do you come from? I come from Prussia." I tried to think of a far away country but I didn't know any others. "You can just make a name if you want." Gilby whispered.

"I am from Rainbonia, but my people are from Rome. I was captured and taught ze art of var."

"You were captured and were, was, taught ze art of var." I laughed again. I moved my man up and down.

"Don't correct me!" Gilby laughed.

"Kesesesese. Ja mein freund. Vat is Rainbonia like?"

"Dragons, fairies, rainbows, and potatoes."

"Gasp! You have no beer?"

"Ja we have beer." I moved my man closer and he moved his farther. "Tea party?"

"Are you hungry Luddy?" I was going to shake my head when I heard my stomach growl. I nodded instead. He smiled. "We can come back to playing later." He picked me up and carried me out of the room. "You, move the toys in Fritz office to Ludwig's room."

We arrived to the kitchen and he set me on the counter. "Vat does mein adorable kleiner bruder vant for lunch?"

"I'm not adorable!" I said, blushing. He only put his hand on my head.

"Ja you are. Your hair, your eyes, your size, your speech. Everything about you is adorable. Though that's not the point right now. What do you want to essen? Wurst?" I nodded. "Wurst, beer, biscuits, and to add something unhealthy, some broccoli." I nodded.

"Why feed me something unhealthy?"

"Because it tastes good and it is a delightful treat. Mein kleiner bruder can also have chocolate milk." He started moving around the kitchen. I began kicking my legs over the side of the counter.

"Gilby, am I your underling? Or henchmen? Whatever the term is." He looked at me, worried.

"Where did you learn those words?"

"I don't know." I replied, looking down. I saw his hand go under my chin and he made me look up at him. He was much closer than I thought he would be. Being surprised, I put my face to his.

"Kiss?" I gave him a kiss and he kissed both my cheeks and my forehead.

"Gilbyyy." I waved my arms at him but he dodged out of the way. He came back to close proximity before his face turned serious. I frowned, worried I had upset him.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, you are my little brother. You are not an underling and you are definitely not a henchmen. You are my little brother. The only thing that makes you anywhere near being an underling is the fact that it is I who takes care of you. I feed you, I give you things to drink, I give you things to entertain yourself, I dress you, I keep you safe from danger, I hold you when you are scared, I hold you when you are sad, I love you, I even try to keep you happy. I do many things for the love I have for you. That is all more than you do for an underling. If you were an underling then all I would do is keep you safe." I hugged him and he picked me up again, hugging me.

"I'm sorry for asking you that."

"Nein. I'm happy you did."

"I heard that Austria had an underling or henchmen."

"So Hündin Österreich taught you that word? I want you to stop listening to news about him. I don't even want you near him. He of all people will try to conquer you if only just to get at me. I will never fail you Luddy."

"Ja Gilby." He set me on the counter again.

"Good boy Luddy. Let the Awesome Me cook you lunch!"

After that, I waited patiently for Bruder to cook lunch and when he did finish he took it all out of the room and then carried me to the dining room. I clung to his shirt as he walked and I looked up at him.

"Gilby? When lunch is over can we go play fetch?"

"We can play football! Fetch is a game for dogs. You are not a dog, you are a very respected country and one day everyone will fear the name Germany! Just as they fear Prussia!"

"But I don't want people to fear me Gilby."

"But if they fear you then they won't mess with you. It's like if they had a death wish, if countries could die. Enemies will cower at the sound of your name! I will make sure of it." He sat me in my special chair before he sat down right next to me.

"Tell me the story about Rome, please Gilby?"

"Ja! Well as you know Roman Empire was the richest, vastest, most biggest country. He was the one who conquered the Mediterranean area. He had great battle tactics and he helped to civilise the savages who lived near him. He was what is now Italy and all those places. Old Prussia or whatever was considered the outlands or something. Old Prussia was considered untamable savages, because they loved fighting so much or something. I don't know how Romans think. The Roman Empire was ruled by a Caeser. He's like a king, like Fritz- eat your broccoli." I nodded and instead of going to drop it on the floor, I stuck it in my mouth and started chewing.

"What is Germany ruled by right now?"

"Me. Until you become old enough to decide for yourself."

"Is that what my people are so upset about?"

"I don't see why they would be angry about it. It's not like they can do anything about it. Their not mein adorable kleiner bruder."

"When will I be old enough?"

"... Well first of all, I would like to wait until your people stop being stupid. Second of all, I want you to grow up more a bit. Third of all, I would like to wait until either you find a man you like to be your human leader and make him king of your land. Lastly, I would also like to wait until you have an interest in politics. Unlike you, I had to grow up without someone looking out for me as I do you. I didn't have to know politics because we were always being attacked and I learned to defend my borders."

"Nobody was there for you?"

"Well not really. I had only hu- people like Fritz."

"Hu? Hu what?"

"Nothing! Ignore what I said!"

"Yes sir Gilby."

"Good boy. We will play football after lunch." I nodded. I picked up my cup of beer and noticed it was only half full. I said nothing, just drank.

When I finished, Gilby picked me up and headed straight to my room. He picked up Knut and the football. I grasped Gilby's blue coat and held on tight with my legs as he grabbed them. He handed me Knut when he stood and held the ball with his other arm.

He walked us outside and to where we usually played. I watched people wave at us and I waved back at a few until I caught eye contact with one of the women and I hid my face in Gilby's chest. He laid his chin on my head but that was all.

"It's okay Luddy. These are our people."

"Gilby. Thank you for always having time to play with me."

"It is my pleasure."

When he stopped moving, I removed my face from Gilby to look. "We're here. Do you want down?"

"Is it dry?"

"Yes." I let go of Gilby and he quickly caught me before placing me on my feet. "Be careful Luddy." He dropped the ball and held onto Knut. "Ready to kick the ball?" I nodded. I backed up a bit and then ran, throwing a leg to kick the ball. It flew and Knut and Gilby both clapped. Bruder placed Knut down on a blanket he'd brought. Then he ran after the ball. "Try to keep up West!" I was shocked for a minute before running after him.

"I thought we were playing football!" I called.

"We are! Whoever gets to the ball first gets second kick!" I tried to run faster, Bruder had longer legs than I did so he'd be hard to beat. He got to the ball and kicked it back toward me. I ran after the ball, turning around so quick I almost slipped. I barely reached the ball before Gilby did. I kicked it as hard as I could. Gilby ran after it and we kept playing like that until... I fell.

I had been running toward the center of the field where Gilby's kick had landed the ball and I had almost reached the ball but I reached to kick too soon and landed on my face, my forehead hitting the ball and my clothes were dirtied by the grass. I sat there a minute before sitting up. I waited to see if I hurt. My forehead hurt the most. I felt tears well up in my eyes until I saw something blurry waving its legs and moving around. My eyes cleared up enough to see Knut doing a dance. I smiled and watched happily. When he bowed to me, I clapped before quickly reaching over for him. Knut came to me and Gilby clapped.

"Yay! Yay Luddy! You love Knut, right?"

"Uh huh." He smiled.

"What do we do with things we love?" I beamed. I knew the answer to that one. I kissed Knut, hugging him tighter. Gilby clapped again. I heard happy tweeting and clicking. I kissed Knut again.

"Danke for the dance. It made me happy."

"Knut doesn't like it when West is upset. Nor does Gilbird. I don't like it when West is upset either." I looked at him. 'What do we do with things we love?' I love Gilby too! I don't want him to feel left out! That would be sad. I walked over to Gilby and tugged on his blue coat. He looked down, moving the box from his face. "West?" I tugged again, trying to get him to my level. He was a giant.

"Come closer Gilby." He bent down and spread his knees a bit so he was sitting on the ground. I put Knut on the ground before wrapping my arms around Gilby's neck and kissing him too. He blushed and fell over to his side. "Gilby?" I asked, worried.

"You are an adorable angel, my little brother." I climbed on top of him and sat on him. He grinned. "Ah! It's a rebellion! I'm being conquered by Germany! Who would think this is how the Awesome Me, Prussia, fell?!" He was being funny.

"Silly Gilby."

"Prussia?" Bruder moved his head and looked up the hills that surrounded the meadow we were playing in. I looked up too. It was a man with brown hair, a huge curl, and he was wearing glasses and before I could get any clues about his clothes, I was being held to Gilby's chest. We're in danger! I quickly grabbed a fistful of Gilby's shirt. "Prussia? What do you think you are doing? We were supposed to have a civilised meeting about the upcoming events."

"Shut up! You can't have Germany, no matter how much you want him! The people have already decided they don't like you!"

"And I hear their trying to kick your men out of office as well. They want to rule themselves."

"Go talk to your Hündin Ungarn."

"We are supposed to be civilised, I assure you I am not here for war."

"I said shut the hölle up! If you don't leave us, I will have no qualms about bringing my blade against you!" I was scared. I couldn't help but whimper and push myself as much as possible against Gilby.

"You shouldn't say such vulgar words in front of a Kind."

"Don't you dare learn to speak that language! That's Germany's decision!"

"You are unfit to have a Kind. I will go speak to your boss instead then."

"Gilby!" I whispered. "Make him go away! He's scaring me!" He put a hand behind my head and in my hair.

"Shush, everything will be fine." He whispered. "Get out! My boss is busy with a more pressing matter right now!" He set me down but I wrapped my arms around his leg. He picked up his sword and I watched Österreich take a step back, out of Gilby's land. Gilby tried to switch my grasp to Knut. I let him, hugging Knut as tight as possible, pretending it was Bruder instead. I heard Gilby start at a run. I looked up, worried. I stood, holding Knut by his arm, before running after Gilby, whimpering. He needs help! I will help him! I watched Gilby swing his sword and Austria backed up, he didn't have a weapon.

"Don't get so worked up, Prussia. It's a wonder why no one likes you."

"Get out!"

"I will, I will. I will also send a letter to your boss, and I will make sure to mention this meeting."

"I don't care! You're not welcome here! You're only after mein kleiner Bruder! I remember how you fought Spain for Italy and how you fought me for Germany. Now get your Skirts out of here!" I ran up to Austria and started beating at him with my fists and even Knut started hitting him. He coughed, surprised. Then he smiled. I was snatched from him from behind. Gilby had picked me up. Austria scoffed or huffed before leaving. "Scheißdreck. Scheißkerl Österreich. I could have done without this. I don't need Fritz hearing about this." He scratched his back. He looked worried. I tugged on his coat and he smiled down at me.

"What happened? What was he talking about?"

"Don't worry about what Austria says. He lies almost all the time." I smiled.

"I'm happy. Gilby want to play again?" He grinned. I yawned and he sat down, pulling me into his lap.

"Think you wanna take a nap? Then we could watch the night sky tonight."

"That was Austria?"

"Ja, ja that was him. What about napping?" I nodded. He took his coat and laid it down, laid me down on his coat, and he wrapped me in it. "Gute Nacht."

...

I woke to Gilby's voice. It made me happy. Until I found he was actually complaining. I couldn't help but listen to see if he was talking about me. "... if Austria tells, then he'll kill me! You know that! What makes it worse is that I directly disobeyed. I know I wasn't supposed to do that! My problem is if I am me, big and older and powerful, then how do I have rules to follow?"

"Tweet tweet tweet."

"I do not! This man is the only man I have ever felt this way about. I'm afraid of him, I love him, and I want... I actually want to make him happy. Proud of me. I've... never really... felt this way. The only other problem is he has expectations for me and the better I do then the more he expects. I am never going to be like Austria."

"Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet."

"Then what does Fritz want?" I opened my eyes.

"Gilby?" He looked at me, smiling.

"Ah! You're up! ... Did I wake you?"

"Uh uh."

"Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet?"

"... blackmail Austria. I know just how to do it too."

"Why would you want to blackmail Austria?"

"To get him to keep quiet."

"About what?"

"Broken promise."

"What did you promise? Surely a flower andelivery an apology can work."

"... but he's a boy."

"..."

"..."

"Tweet."

"I will tell Hungary that Austria tried to kidnap Germany again." That's exactly why I am afraid of Austria.

"Gilby? What promise did you break?"

"Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet?"

"A cover story works better here. I told him I would bring him cookies."

"What's a cover story?"

"Tweet tweet?"

"What is he saying?"

"He wants to know what cover story I am going to use. A cover story is a word used-"

"-when you are going to lie?"

"Nein! I would never lie to Fritz! Especially after the last time I did it. Ke se se..." Bruder laughed nervously. "The word cover story is used when you are going to-"

"-cover up a lie?"

"Nein! Stop interrupting! If you would be a good boy and let me finish, I would be able to tell you." I blushed, looking down from him. I hated being a bad boy. If only because I feel guilt afterwards and Gilby finds some type of punishment like scolding or grounding. When it was most severe... I would get a spanking. Those hurt and I was grateful that Gilby was sparing with when he used them. I noticed he was speaking again. "I need a good one, one he will believe, just in case blackmailing doesn't work." I frowned and pulled on his arm.

"Gilbyyy." He scooped me up into his arms.

"Yes Luddy?"

"What does cover story mean?"

"A cover story is... a certain point of view on an event that happened."

"Are you sure it's not a lie?"

"Ja. There is a difference between a lie and a cover story. A cover story is a word used when you are trying to cover up a mistake you did so you can fix it first."

"I guess. Then should I learn how to make cover stories?"

"No. If you made a mistake or you have a problem, I want you to come tell me at once so I can fix it or make a cover story myself. You and I in this forever together." I smiled, kissing Gilby. He blushed before kissing me back. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Tell Fritz the same thing I am going to tell Hungary, otherwise they will know something is up."

"Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet."

"Ja, ja Gilbird."

"What did he say?"

"I learned it from a past mistake. That's in my own words."

"How can you talk to a bird?"

"Because I'm awesome!"

"I can't."

"First of all, let's get to Hungary first. Gilbird, retrieve paper and pen. No wait, I have some in my pockets." He reached for his coat and dug through the pockets. I climbed off of his lap and started poking around in his pockets too. They were huge pockets. There was even one big enough to stick my head in. I screamed when I felt something touch me but it turned into giggling when I realised it tickled. "What are you doing in there Luddy? Are you hungry already?" I could tell he was making fun because he was tickling me but the next minute he was holding me upside down. I laughed even more. I reached out for him and he flipped me right side up, wrapped his arms around me, and laid down. "Ahhh." He sighed, content. " Mannn. I could stay like this forever. Kleiner Bruder in mein arms, slight cool breeze, and partly sunny partly cloudy day."

"Bruder, you want to play?"

"In a moment. Just relax Luddy." His arms fell at his sides, parallel wide. I sat there on his chest as he relaxed. "Didn't we bring Knut and a ball?" I nodded. Wait. His eyes are closed.

"Ja, we did. Want them?"

"Mmm. Can't leave them here. Tell me when you want dinner and we can eat. I did bring food. And it doesn't even need to be cooked." I got an idea and shakily got to my feet on top of Gilby. Then I jumped on him. "Oof. Luddy! Be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself." I got off after a few more times and him just lying there. I grabbed his hand with mine and pulled.

"Gilby. Get up! I wanna play."

"Okay Luddy. Let's play." I grinned, let go, and ran up the hill. When I got to the top, I sat down. Prussia stopped next to me. He sat down too. "What's up?"

"Copy me!" I laid down and covered my face with my hands. He laid down and covered his face too. I wriggled and he did too. The next thing I know is we were rolling down the hill like I wanted. When Gilby realised that, he scrambled to get up. He rolled and slid until finally he was on his hands and feet, his movement completely stopped. I wanna do it just like him! I scrambled like he did and I rolled and slid and rolled and slid. I couldn't keep my hands in place long enough to stop my movement. I tried my feet, noticing that the hill was almost finished. Gilby was running down the hill, at a very fast rate. He tried skidding to pick me up at points but gravity had already rolled me past him. So he ran on down.

"Gilbyyy! Don't leave!" I tried harder to do what he did and I noticed all I was doing was getting my clothes scratched and dirty.

"Relax! Roll like before! I'll catch you!" I obeyed and I rolled right into his arms. I laughed.

"Again! Again!" I got up and ran back up the hill. I rolled down again and continued trying to do what he did. I still couldn't. "Gilby! How did you do what you did?" He gave me a confused look. "You know when you stopped yourself from rolling down the hill?"

"Oh! That? I just turned myself around so that I was in a position to go up the hill. I dug my feet into the ground and used my hands to grab the ground. The grass. You keep trying to stop using your hands as foot holds so gravity just makes you fall over yourself."

"Then I'm going to try doing it again."

"Are you sure? Your clothes are already filthy."

"Gilby, could you do it the other way?"

"That would be more effort than the other way because your wearing shoes and that means that your feet aren't doing any work."

"Have you always had this place?"

"Ja. In fact I used to come here all the time."

"Cool. I mean, awesome." He grinned.

"Yeah. We are awesome aren't we?" He grabbed me and carried me back to his coat. "Gilbird will be back soon. Then we can have dinner. See how the sun is over?"

"It's almost dark? Is Fritz going to miss us?"

"Nah, he's got his own family to worry about. The Royal Family." I gasped.

"Gilby. I have to go!" I said worried. He looked shocked.

"What?! But I-! I thought... I thought we were just beginning to have fun."

"No, I need to go!"

"Okay. You can go. I won't fight you on it but I do want to walk you back to- to your place." He was sad, he doesn't get it.

"Nein! I have to go go." Realisation crossed his face.

"Ohhh." He picked me up and, grabbing his sword, carried me up the slope and walked us into a clump of trees. "Here." He set me down. "You can go here. Use this sword if someone comes." He turned around and headed off. "I am going to give you privacy."

I turned around and quickly relieved myself. I turned around to go look for Bruder, dragging his sword with me. I found flowers, beautiful ones. I laid the sword down and started picking them, making a flower crown.

I carried it and dragged the sword until I found Gilby again. He smiled. He picked me up. "Are you okay?" I nodded. I took the flower crown and reached for the top of his head. He bowed his head and I placed it. He grinned, kissing my forehead.

...

It was dark now and we had had dinner. Gilby had hid us once, something about hide and go seek with Gilbird. I didn't care. I was with Bruder.

He was now lying on one of the hills as we watched the sky. I was wearing his pirate hat while he wore the flower crown. Bruder promised to get me an outfit like his. All I had for an outfit like his from when I was born. I had a hat I was supposed to grow into and I wanted to ask Gilby where it was. I was leaning against his legs as I watched the sky.

I stood as I saw a strange star. I pulled on Gilby's pant leg. "Lookie!" He looked up because he said something.

"Shooting star. Make a wish and it'll come true!" I beamed, mouth hanging open.

"I wish that Gilby could play with me all day every day. I wish that my people would stop fighting and be happy. I wish that I could find a good king or leader to lead my... country? ... to greatness! Just like mein großer Bruder Preußen." I smiled.

"All of it will come true, I promise. Maybe not all at once but it will." I yawned as I sat down. I rubbed my eyes and yawned again. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I was deposited on Gilby's chest. "Time for bed. You wanna go home or sleep out under the stars?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't care long as we're together."

"We'll stay here until you fall asleep and then I'll take us home."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my Bruders bedroom. He heard the door creak and looked over. He seemed displeased until he saw it was me, then he beamed before his smile faltered. "West? Didn't I put you to bed? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep. I had a nightmare." I said, looking down, fidgeting with the hem of my night shirt. It was all I had on for night clothes. He stood up and I saw his Prussian blue silk pajamas. His shirt with long sleeves and pants with long legs. His hands were covered and he walked almost on his pants. My night shirt was striped with red, yellow, and black and made from silk. He scooped me up and sat on his bed.

"Wanna sleep with me? I won't bite." I smiled weakly at his joke. He frowned. "Do you wanna talk about it? It might help to talk about it." I looked up at him.

"But Gilby, what if they hear me?"

"Who?"

"The angry men? I dreamed that they finally got to me and that Austria helped them to kidnap me. I'm scared. I know I shouldn't be but their so angry and so many of them and their their their-" He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"Shush Luddy. I'm here. I will always be by your side. I won't let those mean men get to you or that verdammt Österreich. I promise, you have my word. I love you Luddy. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Especially something like that." He kissed my forehead and held me tighter. I laid my chin on his shoulder and cuddled close to him. I wiped my tears away and soon I was sleepy again.

"Gilby, I'm tired."

"You can sleep with me tonight. My sword is in the corner so we will be safe." I looked and noticed it was close to his bed. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Gilby kissed my forehead before laying us down in his bed with me in his arms. I snuggled closer just in case.

…

I woke up later in the night, feeling terrible. I couldn't explain it. Gilby's arms were still around me even though he was fast asleep. I tried to wriggle out of his arms but he twitched and he held tighter. I tried to shake him awake and it worked quickly. He yawned.

"What's wrong Luddy? Did you have another nightmare?" I shook my head.

"Uh uh. I don't feel good."

"What do you mean you don't feel good? You need to go to the restroom or do you feel sick? Wait. You've never been sick before… um… describe how you feel. Are you in pain?"

"My tummy hurts." I could get sick?! "Gilby what does sick mean? Am I going to die?" I ask worried. He shook his head.

"You can't die. You're a country." He picked me up and got out of bed. I calmed a bit until I became scared entirely.

"But Roman Empire died or disappeared." He began bouncing me in his arms.

"Shush Luddy. I have some medicine that will take the pain away." He carried me out of his room. I cried into him. Then I heard him singing. "Don't you cry my sweet, I'll be there until the end of time. Ready to catch you if you may fall. Trust in me and I will guide you through the dark when all seems lost, my awesome little bruder, one day you will grow to be strong and big. That is your dream, I tell you to give it time, great things such as those, they will come in time. Don't you cry my sweet, I'll be there until the end of time, ready to catch you if you may fall. Trust in me and I will guide you through the dark when all seems lost until the end of time I shall be here." He had made up that song on his own, winging it like he said. Mein Bruder was awesome. I calmed as he opened cabinet after cabinet as he started singing a German lullaby in German. He smiled and handed me a bottle. "Two gulps. No more." I did as he told me and he took it, cradling me now. I was falling asleep as he began another German lullaby. "Tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor, the best doctor in the land. Good night Luddy."

"Night Gilby." He kissed my forehead before I fell back to sleep, a peaceful sleep.

…

"Brohas, today we're going to the doctor." Gilby said, putting a plate of wurst and potatoes in front of me. I shook my head.

"No thank you. I would prefer to stay home and play with you."

"Well after we get back we can play. All day if you want."

"No thank you. If you need to go you can leave me here with Fritz."

"What if I get Fritz to come with us?"

"Nein!" I shook my head.

"We need to go to see if you're sick. Do you feel better or worse?"

"Just pretend I didn't say anything about it."

"No West, I can't do that." I got out of my chair and ran back to my room, slamming the door. I heard a knock on the door. "Luddy! Come on! Don't you want to get better?"

"If you can't fix it, they can't fix it!"

"I don't know as much as they do. Come on West! Where's my brave knight at?"

"Hiding from a dragon."

"Let's go slay the dragon!"

"Nein! Stay out!" I started blockading the door to keep him out.

"Come out!"

"Nein!"

"Ludwig! Come out now!"

"Nein!" There came a bang at the door.

"Are you just going to say no to me on everything I say?"

"Nein! Say I don't have to go and I'll say yes."

"You don't not have to go to the doctor."

"Nice try Bruder." He seemed to have left a few minutes later. I ran to the window and started trying to open it. When I finally managed, there came a delicious smell… right outside my door. Gilby was back.

"Good boys get biscuits. You want a biscuit don't you West? Please make this easy brohas."

"Nein!" Be strong Ludwig. Don't fall for the sweets. The pumpkin biscuits smell so nice though. I'm upsetting Gilby. Well he upset me first. How does that make sense? "I'd rather face my angry men alone head on than go see the doctor. If you can't help me, they can't help me." I heard Gilby say something that I didn't want to hear.

"I am going to count to three and if you are not out here, Ludwig Beilschmidt, you will be a very sorry little country." I gulped. Gilby's angry. "One!" I ran back to the window and looked down. Nope. Too high up. "Two!" I ran to the corner and hid under the blanket and some clothes. "Two and a half! This is your last warning!" I took a deep breath. A minute later and Gilby finished counting. "Three!" He actually got the door open. "Ludwig!" I waited, watching him. He walked in and looked around. He headed for the closet. I crept toward the door and when I reached it, he looked over. I turned and ran but he was faster. He picked me up and sat me on my bed. I looked down. I heard him sigh.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Ludwig. I don't know what to do with you. Actually I know what comes next but I really don't want to. We'll… go to the doctor first. Then handle what happened here. Here's some biscuits." He gave me five of them out of ten. "Breakfast is still waiting for you."

"Why are you giving me biscuits? I… misbehaved. I disobeyed and I'm sorry but I really believe if you can't help then they can't." He bent to my eye level and had me keep eye contact with him.

"You're a kid, you're supposed to misbehave every now and then because otherwise you'd be too mature for your age. I'm proud of you and the only reason I punish you is because it is needed and procedure. I would rather just let you get away with everything but then you'd probably have to deal with Fritz. I'm proud of you, you almost got away. In battle you would have succeeded. However it would be the other way around. People will run from Germany." I smiled. He wasn't angry.

"I don't want people to be afraid of me."

"Not people, other countries."

"Like Austria?"

"Yes!"

"I think I might like that. Then no one would try to kidnap me or conquer me."

"Exactly! And with Prussia by Germany's side no one would dare challenge us! Then we could have all the battles and wars we want with the other countries!" I began chewing on one of my biscuits, smiling. He picked me up and carried me to the table to eat breakfast.

…

We were at the doctor's office and there were many more people than I thought there would be. Gilby had did paperwork, which I was proud of him for, and he had brought two sets of my army men and two sets of marbles. I was sitting… between or behind Gilby's legs under the chair as I played.

Gilby smiled down at me. He pushed me forward. "West would you like to play with some of the other kids?" I silently shook my head. "What about with me?" I nodded, smiling. Then I heard a woman's voice.

"Prussia?" Gilby looked up. Then he dropped his coat on top of me. I giggled.

"What do you want Ungarn?"

"I'm not here to take Germany. In fact I'm here to apologize for Austria trying to kidnap Germany again. I told him he has enough to handle since he already has a small country under his control. I'm sorry." I poked my head out from under his blue coat. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Bruder picked me up.

"You… Austria is forgiven."

"Thank you. Why are you two here?"

"My tummy hurt last night and Gilby's being a dummie and overreacting."

"Yes, Gilbert is a dummie. But I think he's doing the right thing."

"Kesese. You should ask Spain or France if I'm a dummie."

"Well their both dummies too. But I should go now. I'm going to come with Austria next time. We can hold the meeting then. Austria's still heading home. I headed here as soon as I got your letter." Wait. Did Gilby lie? All Austria did was talk. I looked up at Gilby, he'd put me on his lap.

"But Bruder-"

"Bye Ungarn."

"Bye Prussia. Bye Germany."

A few minutes later and they called. "Beilschmidt." Gilbert picked me up and picked up the packs of toys. He'd quickly put them in the bag again. He walked to where they told him and placed me on a weight thing. They took my weight and then had me go wait again in a room after they did some other stuff to me. At least Gilby was here.

"Bruder? Can we leave? All their going to do is make us wait. Not very efficient if you ask me."

"While I agree with you on the note that this way isn't efficient, you do have to consider the fact that they have more than one patient. If you are a good boy you will get a lollipop and a tank of beer." I smiled and took my toys to play.

After a while a doctor came in. Gilby placed me on the table they wanted me on before he gave a small group of men to me. He took some tests and soon he left again. I saw Gilby on the edge of his seat. He looked at me, smirking.

"What's up West?"

"Nothing. Are we done?"

"No, no we're not. He's supposed to come back with a report. Let's hope you get an A+. Want to play with your toys?" I picked up my soldiers and began to play. Gilby joined and soon the doctor came back.

"Well Ludwig is healthy, nothing physically wrong but he did eat a bad piece of meat. What has he eaten recently."

"What do you mean bad food?! I cook great!… Ludwig? Did you eat with someone else?"

"I took some food from… Österreich." I whispered his name. Gilby sighed.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"It will pass through his system. However if you wish to hurry it out of his system I might suggest prune juice, coffee, or tea." Ew. Prune juice. I looked at Gilby, worried he'd take the doctor up on his offer.

"There's nothing else you can do?"

"I could give him some pills to help."

"I guess." He walked out and came back a few minutes later. He handed Gilby a bottle.

"Have him take one of those each day this week. He should be better in no time."

"Thank you doctor." Gilby gathered my toys before picking me up. "We'll go home now." However before we could leave I was handed a lollipop. When we got home, Gilby took me to my room again. He set me on my feet and put the bottle on my chest drawer. Then he… whined?… at me. "Bruder! How could you not tell me about Austria giving you food? On a worse note, how could you accept food from Austria?"

"I'm sorry Gilby. I thought it would be okay. Austria doesn't seem like such a bad guy."

"Yet he let a child eat bad food! What have I been telling you about Austria? Did you ignore me?" I shook my head vigorously.

"Nein! Nein! Not all all! I would never ignore you!"

"Then… why?"

"I thought… I would give him a chance."

"After he tried to kidnap you?"

"…" I just looked at him. "I'm so sorry." I felt myself start to tear up. He held me instantly.

"It's fine brohas. You're just a kid. I shouldn't expect you to know better."

"Okay so there's three things I should punish you for, even if I don't want to. Do you know what they are?"

"Um… I accepted food from Austria, I disobeyed, and… I'm sorry Gilby."

"I'm thinking… scolding and a time out. What about you?" I hugged his leg. He was being generous. Even if he said he didn't want to punish me.

"Thank you Gilby." Usually I got a few smacks for disobedience.

"I've already scolded you so all I need to do is ask you to go to the corner for five minutes." I smiled and ran to the corner. "That's a good boy, West." He sat down and started whistling and then tapping the floor. Then a few minutes after that he spoke. "Okay! Come here and give me a hug! I don't want you in the corner anymore!" I ran to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped me tightly in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I was dressed and we had breakfast before Gilby left to go work on paperwork. I noticed he didn't come back though so I was beginning to look for him, I mean lunch time is almost here. I opened door after door, pretending that we were playing hide and go seek.

What I found astounded me. I had reached the dining room and I was about to close the door again when I heard people talking. I listened.

"The hell are you doing here Austria? I thought I told you to get-" I heard someone clear their throat and the Fritz spoke.

"Now Gilbert, that isn't any way to talk to our guest. Hungary and Austria are our guests today and I expect you to be polite, am I clear?" I heard Gilby grumble. "Are we clear Gilbert?" Fritz asked with a slight tone to his voice. It was too slight for one to hear but since I had been with Fritz and Gilby a lot, I could pick up on his tones and things like that.

"Yes Your Majesty Fritz." Gilby grumbled.

"Again I'm sorry for Austria trying to kidnap Germany again. I promise it won't happen again." Hungary said. I ran in and poked my head up as high as I could.

"Austria, why did I get bad food? Now I'm sick." I heard everyone make a strange noise. They all stared at me.

"What do you mean bad food Germany?" Fritz asked. Hungary looked torn between confusion, hurt, and anger.

"Ludwig! You don't just ask people that type of question! You should be more subtle about it!" Gilby said, looking at me. He picked me up and placed me in a chair.

"I would never poison a child on purpose." Gilby glared at him.

"You were the one who said- … you bastard! You poisoned him to make it look like I did it, didn't you?!"

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about!" Austria stood up and I just _knew_ something bad was going to happen soon. Gilby stood up just as quickly.

"Liar!" I saw Gilby fly at Austria, grabbing him by the throat. Austria choked before fighting back. I heard Hungary scream, Fritz shout, and I jumped from my chair and ran over to… do something. I grabbed onto Gilby, trying to yank him off.

"Gilby! Give him a chance to explain!" I cried at him.

"Savage!"

"Cunt!"

"Barbarian!"

"Gilby! Stop!" I heard the doors slam open and guards came in. They separated all of us. Gilby and Austria tried to go at each other again but they were being held tightly apart. I was being held by my shirt.

"Enough!" Fritz demanded. They both stopped. "Can one of you explain what's going on?"

"He wants Germany!"

"Let go of me!" Austria demanded. "I'm sorry to disturb the peace in your castle Your Majesty. I assure you, Prussia, that I accept that Germany doesn't want me. I have only come to have a civilized talk with you."

"How do I know you're not lying, Austria! Clearly you gave mein Bruder bad food! That wouldn't have happened if I was there every time you two interact. Why is Germany afraid of you if he's not afraid of others?" Gilby demanded.

"I'm sorry Gilby." I called. He looked at me.

"What for?"

"You don't really give me a chance to show Germany if I can be nice."

"Yes he does! He has secret encounters with you! He told me!"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I might have accidentally cooked it wrong and got myself sick as well?"

"Ha! As if! You _pride_ yourself over your 'great skills'."

"Gilbert, no one is perfect." Fritz replied. Gilby looked hurt for a minute.

"But, Your Majesty, you're perfect!"

"I want you two to apologize so we can continue this meeting without any resentments between us." They both crossed their arms and glared away from each other. I looked over at Austria.

"I'm sorry Mr. Austria." I looked at Gilby. "I'm sorry Gilby."

"I'm astounded a child is more mature than the both of you." Someone replied. Both Gilby and Austria gaped at that. Then Austria narrowed his eyes at Gilby.

"I'm sorry for calling you names and hope we can move on with our meeting. To be honest, it was an actual mistake and I admit that not every meal I cook is perfect. I also got sick from that meal that I served Germany and myself." Then Gilby looked at me, surprise on his face.

"You mean to tell me that some time just _recently_ between us, Germany, you found your way to Austria?" I blushed. … I was hoping he would never figure that out.

"I'm sorry Gilby." Gilby looked at Austria, his arms still crossed. He glared, closed his eyes, and looked away from him.

"I'm _sorry_ Austria, you 'scary' -"

"Gilbert, that's enough." Fritz warned. Hungary was giving them both dirty looks. "Now let's all calm down and sit back down. We need to finish this meeting." Austria quickly sat down in his chair and Gilby took me from the guard and sat down, putting me in his lap as he smiled down at me. I smiled back.

"Are you okay Bruder?" I nodded.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Fritz. Meeting with Austria." I heard the door open and looked to see the Prince of Prussia and Bismarck enter. I know Bismarck. I think he's the man in office. I hid my face in Gilby's shirt, hoping he wouldn't recognize me and demand I go back to Germany. Gilby put a hand on my back and laid his chin on my head.

"Father, Bismarck has news of the German state." He said before his eyes landed on Austria. "Why is he here?"

" _That_ was my question exactly!" Gilby declared, smiling at the prince.

"And I will give him the same answer I gave you." Fritz said. I smiled. I guess this is what you would call my family? Though I'm kind of confused as to why the Prince of Prussia is not yet a king. "Now if you would excuse me, Austria… Hungary… I need to go speak with Bismarck."

"We'll come too." Gilby said, standing up. I felt myself lifted and he carried me after him. After a minute he set me on my feet. I frowned and grabbed onto his pant leg. I wish he'd continued to hold me. Austria is still in the building… but I guess at some point I'm going to have to confront my fear of Austria.

"Your Majesty, we finally have the Germans under control and their willing to obey."

"Obey Prussia?" Fritz asked. Bismarck nodded.

"Yes Your Majesty. We're ready to put Prince Frederick George in charge of the German Empire."

"Excuse me, but shouldn't Germany get a say in whose going to lead the German kingdom?" Gilby asked. "Besides, you can't put _him_ in charge anyway. He's not a king yet."

"Germany is too young-"

"Well I recall making Fritz king of Prussia when I was younger, so you can't use his age against him. Germany is his country and he will have to deal with whoever gets the position for the rest of his life. You know how a kingdom works."

"Well it would only be temporary, of course, Gilbert." Fritz replied. "It will be only in effect until Ludwig can find someone he wants in charge of his country." Gilby sighed. He looked down at me. I looked up at him.

"What do you think West?"

"I don't see any problems with it, Gilby. Fritz said temporarily. If he's approved by you and Fritz then he must be good, right?" He smiled, gave a hum, and looked back up at them.

"Fine. The Prince may be placed in charge but only if Bismarck approves."

"Yes Gilbert. I approve, I'm the one who suggested it in the first place." Gilby nodded his head.

"Then I think it's settled." Fritz said. "Frederick, go prepare yourself for an inauguration." Fritz turned his back and headed back to the meeting. Gilbert looked between the Prince and the King before smiling and running to catch up to Fritz.

"Congratulations. You're likely another step closer to becoming King yourself. All we need to do is wait until the King finds you a wife. Then you will be med and finally you will get your coronation." The Prince smiled.

"Yeah. I can't wait. It'll be awesome to be King. Then I can hang around Gilbert all day!" Bismarck shook his head.

"Actually as a king, it will be your duty to lead the German country. You can't just play all day." The Prince frowned.

"But Gilbert plays around all day! Why can't I?!"

"You would have to bring that up with the King. I think it's because he isn't the King and he will never be in line to be king." His eyes suddenly landed on me. I backed up a few paces. He gave me a smile before leaning down to my level. I backed a few more paces, worried about what he might do. "Don't worry Ludwig, we won't hurt you." I gulped and took a step forward, reaching a hand out to him. I couldn't reach him. I took two more steps toward him and I saw the Prince sit down on the floor, not crouch like Bismarck. I froze. They were both staring at me… I looked back toward where Bruder had gone.

"I think I'll just be going now." I said nervously. They smiled.

"Ludwig, will you be there at my inauguration?" I smiled slightly and nodded. He grinned. "Thank you, Ludwig." He said. I turned around and ran in the direction that Bruder went in. I needed to find him. Being alone in the castle with Austria inside isn't a good idea.

I ran down halls looking through the doors until I remembered that they had been going back to a meeting. I went back there. I saw them talking again and Gilby was holding his head up on his hand and he was fighting the urge to fall asleep. I walked in and tugged on his pant leg. He looked down before he saw me. He smiled. He picked me up and sat me next to him in the chair right next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

This week has been quite strange. Gilby's been trying to get me spend time with Bismarck and the Prince of Prussia. Not alone of course but it was still strange. Right now he was trying to spend time with them.

"Bismarck!" He called. I was sitting toward Gilby's chest, hiding my face between him and myself.

"Gilby, can't they just be in charge of Germany?"

"I'm sorry but you have to like them. Do you like them?"

"I do but…" I looked up at him and motion for him to bend down. He lowered his head a bit. "More Gilby." I whined. He nodded and lowered his head to me. I put my hands on both sides of my mouth and whispered into Gilby's ear. "I'm afraid of looking them in the eye. Especially Bismarck." He hummed. He copied me.

"Why is that Luddy?" He whispered into my ear. I copied him.

"Because isn't Bismarck a murderer?" Gilby gave me a look that told me he understood.

"No, he's not. He's a war general. He leads the army of Prussia right now… or did. Now he leads Germany and the German armies."

"Oh." I replied, laying my head on Gilby. "What does he do then?"

"When he's not at war? Wait for instructions. So let's talk to him, huh?"

"I'll try but you have to promise not to leave me."

"I promise." I twisted around to see them and Gilby turned me around on his lap. I quickly changed position for my legs to hang over the side of Gilby's.

"Um…" I looked back up at Gilby. He gave me a fond smile. "What do I call them?"

"They'll respond to whatever you call them. Just don't call them names. Well I mean you can but… well… You can call the King of Germany either Your Majesty, My King, boss, or Frederick. Now Otto Von Bismarck you can call him either Otto or Bismarck." I was confused. I think I'll go with what Gilby calls him. I looked nervously at Bismarck.

"Um… Bismarck?"

"Yes Ludwig?"

"What do you think of Gilby's cooking?"

"Well since I've never had Gilbert's cooking I'd have to say I'm surprised that he can cook." I frowned.

"Well… what do you think of playing with Gilby? It's fun right?"

"Yes, playing with Gilbert is always fun, but I wouldn't mind playing with you either." I smiled.

"Really? You would want to play with me?"

"It would be an honor to play with you Ludwig." I blushed, smiling.

"What do you think about Fritz?" I asked, turning more towards Bismarck.

"I think His Majesty is a wonderful king. Though I'm sure you know there's more to him than just being a king?" I nodded at Bismarck.

"I know there's more than just being a king to Fritz. He loves Gilby almost as much as I do. I think Gilby and Fritz have a great relationship." He nodded.

"Fritz, I think, practically raised Gilbert. And seeing as Fritz had a son of his own, it was hard. But enjoyable."

"Hard?"

"Yes. The Prince and Gilbert used to get into trouble all the time." Gilby smiled.

"I'm never in trouble. Just sometimes I do things wrong."

"Like charging into a battle His Majesty told you specifically not to engage in?"

"Yeah well Poland and Lithuania need to understand that Poland sucks at battle. Poland is a prissy wanna be girl and Lithuania is practically his girlfriend. Fritz was pissed over nothing!" Gilby defended. I nodded.

"Real men fight." I saw Gilby smile and then he ruffled my hair.

"That's right brohas. Real men fight and drink beer." I grinned, proud I had known that. I'd heard Gilby say it a lot. "What's a ruler?"

"First servant to the state, Fritz said so."

"Exactly. So anytime you wanna play with Prince Frederick, he has to play with you."

"Is Prince Frederick a king or a prince? I'm confused."

"Well I'd say he's both. King of Germany and Prince of Prussia. You can be both, you know."

"Is Fritz?"

"No. He _is_ King of Prussia. He's _the_ King of Prussia."

"That's awesome, just like you." I smiled and he grinned.

"That's right, your big brother is awesome! And Austria is a loser!" I frowned.

"Gilby! That's not nice!" I complained.

"Yeah? Well explain to me why Austria thinks he can fight but he has a _queen_ of all things. Bleh, _queens_."

"Actually you know, girls are fine." Bismarck said.

"No, Dad said-"

"Anything that Fritz says _must_ be true!"

"So you're sometimes a childish adult?"

"When does he say that?! I am not!"

"Dad's the one who said that all females are stupid." Prince Frederick complained. "Don't blame Gilbert."

"You two took what he said too far, he called Maria Theresa of Austria a crazy whore."

"Yeah? Well I think you're _wrong_!" Gilby demaded. I couldn't help but laugh. I think I accidentally started a fight. When they were all yelling was when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Fritz.

"What's going on here?"

"He started it!" Gilby said, pointing at Bismarck.

"He started it!" Prince Frederick called, pointing at me.

"I accept the blame of starting this bickering." Bismarck answered.

"No! I started it! I'm the one who brought up you!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Gilby said.

"Shut up Gilbert! He's ready to take the blame he rightfully deserves, he's the one who brought up how awesome you are and then you brought up Queens!"

"You leave Gilby alone, you jerk!" I shouted. Gilby put me down and stalked over to the Prince. I watched, this would be interesting.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! _Sit_ down!" Fritz ordered. Gilbert dropped himself on the floor obediently. I sat down too, quickly. I think we're in trouble but I'm not sure.

"Bismarck's the one questioning you!"

"And you're disobeying." Gilby paled and looked at the floor. "Ludwig, tell me what happened." I ran to Gilby and hid behind him. Fritz doesn't seem happy. I felt myself quivering as Gilby wrapped his arm around my waist. He smiled and laid his chin on my head.

"Don't worry West. Everything's fine. Fritz is just worried. He's not used to his citizens fighting."

"Wasn't it me who started it?"

"Nein. It was Bismarck. He's the one who said queens were okay when Fritz said females are stupid. Hungary proves it every time I try to go play with her now a days. Once women grow up, they never want to play again. I feel bad for Hungary. She was probably trained that way. When she was younger, she loved playing."

"Poor Hungary. Can we go see her?"

"Uh uh. She's coming over for a meeting tomorrow. Remember?"

"Oh. Okay." He ruffled my hair again.

"That's my Luddy."

"Ludwig, please tell me what happened." I looked up to see Fritz smiling.

"We were talking about… I was trying to get Bismarck to like me and get to know him too when we brought up how awesome Gilby is and then the Prince tried to say that women were stupid and Gilby agreed but Bismarck said that they had it wrong, what you said about girls, and then everyone got angry."

"Thank you Ludwig."

"You don't think I'm lying do you?" I asked, frowning. He gave me a big smile.

"No, I don't think you're lying. Gilbert, what happened." I raised my brow, confused.

"Fritz, if you believe me, why are you asking Gilby?"

"Because I want everyone's version." I nodded and laid my head on Gilby as he told his version. "I want Gilbert to apologize to Bismarck and Prince Frederick to apologize to Ludwig. Then it's settled." He said and then walked off.

"Sorry Bismarck." Gilby said, shrugging. "Must do as the King says."

"Sorry Ludwig." My king said. I smiled at him.

"It's okay."


	5. Chapter 5

I was looking for Gilby again. I hate how lately I've been having to look for my big brother. It's not fair! He's always here! Always by my side! I've had to do it these last four days! He's always being with someone who's not me! Sometimes it's like Gilby _forgets_ about me! It's not fair!

I ran faster around the castle, calling out his name. ("Gilby!") I was passing by an open door when I heard his voice, I was about to call his name again when I did. I stopped. Was that my big brother? I poked my head out to see adults bothering him. I glared at them. They were making him nervous.

I ran out there and started hitting them. "Leave Gilby alone!" I shouted at them angrily. He's supposed to be being with me! I heard Gilby chuckle.

"That's mein Bruder!" He clapped while they gave Gilby weird looks.

"Stop it! Stop looking at Gilby!" I shouted.

"Gilbert, are you going to stop him?" Gilby picked me up.

"Good job." I squirmed.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him. "You were supposed to play with me today! You promised!"

"Hey! Calm down Brohas! I'll play with you today I promise! I keep my promises. Especially to mein kleiner Bruder." I crossed my arms, frowning. He held me to his chest. I quickly pushed away from him.

"Gilbert, I'll give you thirty minutes to play with Ludwig and then I expect you in the meeting."

"Ja mein boss." I was carried back into the castle and Gilby went to my room and handed me Knut and my ball. I threw them at him, turning away from him.

"It was supposed to be all day Gilby!" I whined. "It's not fair!" I saw Knut come around and start dancing. I smiled despite myself. I hugged him when he finished his dance. I was picked up from under my arms and placed on Gilby's lap.

"I'm so sorry Luddy. I promise that I'll spend the whole next week playing with you, since I can't play with you all day today."

"It's their fault isn't it?" I asked.

"Well… ja. It is their fault. We've only thirty minutes to play so what does mein liebenswürdiger kleiner Bruder want to play, huh? Whatever it is I bet it's going to be _awesome_! Like me! And mein kleiner Bruder!" He kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"I'm not adorable!"

"Ja you are!"

"I want to play Gilby doesn't leave me."

"I don't think you would like the meeting brohas. All we ever do is talk about boring stuff and I forget to pay attention at times and I forgot what their here for anyway. All I know is mein boss wanted to see them today."

"Then why does he want you there? It's not fair Gilby. I specifically remember asking you to play with me today yesterday at dinner." I complained, looking up at him. He grabbed one of my toys, the plastic spinning toy. He put it in my hand before twirling it in my fingers. I smiled and put my other hand on his bigger one, making Knut fall forward. Knut was a very lazy person at times.

"I know you did. I remember promising I would too. So you don't need to worry about that." He smiled down at me and I smiled up at him.

"So you'll stay and play with me?"

"Ja!" He let go of my hand and I let go of the top, watching it spin really quickly. I bent over and started moving my hand closer and closer to the spinning top before quickly yanking it away. I wanted it to fall but I didn't want it to be stopped immediately. "Very awesome West." I smiled.

"You think so?"

"Bah your thinking so! I know so!" I giggled and grabbed the top again.

"You spin it Gilby." He gently took it from me before twirling his fingers and then spinning the top. It spun for a while before it fell down. I giggled before grabbing it again and spinning it myself. It didn't stay up that long. I beamed before pointing at my toy box.

"What is it brohas?" He asked, excited.

"I want my toy ship you got me for my last birthday." He smiled. He reached over, I stared amazed at how long his arm was, and threw the lid away from the box. He picked up the ship and brought it straight to me. I snatched it, laughing. I heard the men inside rattle. I opened the ship and pulled out some of them. I set them on the ship before making the ship sail around. With my other hand I picked up the top.

"What's happening West?" I made the spinner chase the boat.

"Rahr!" I pretended to roar. "Ah! Save us! Save us! We're being chased by a shark!" I squeaked, making the men talk. "Rahr! 'Ah~ what a scary shark!'" I heard Gilby chuckle. I smiled. I smacked the ship with the spinner and one of the men fell over board.

"Oh no! Man over board! What happens next?" Gilby asked. "I bet it's going to be awesome!" I made my spinner swim down toward the man and then dropped the ship to pick up the captain.

"'All good captains go down with their ship! Even ship mates! I'll save you!'" I had the captain swim down and then punch the shark. "'Eek! Brave human! Ah!' 'That's right! I'm not afraid of you! You dummkopf shark!'" I smashed the captain and the shark together, making fighting noises. "Cling! Clang! Boom! Bang!" I dropped the spinner and made the captain grab the overboard man and the dead shark and picked up the ship again. I made them swim back up to the ship and back on board. "'There you have it my friends! We have a big meal ahead of us!'" I cheered. Gilby cheered too.

"That was awesome! More!" I giggled, beaming. Until I heard the door open.

"Gilbert, come with me." I heard Fritz say. I frowned. I felt Gilby ruffle my hair.

"I'll be back Luddy." I frowned up at him. He kissed my cheeks and my forehead before heading off. I waved my arms.

"Too much kissing!" I whined. He chuckled.

"Not for me!" I raised my arms. He picked me up quickly. I planted a kiss on his cheek. He beamed like he always did.

"Gilbert, _now_." Prince Henry said. Gilby hugged me, I quickly hugged him back, before he placed me on my feet and handing me my spinner. He smiled at me before leaving. I frowned. I hate adults! They always take away Gilby! I've had enough of it!

After making a plan I headed toward where they were likely to hold the meeting. I was right that they were in there. I walked in and nobody noticed me, Gilby was too busy glaring at Austria. I frowned and threw my toys at Austria, Gilby, Hungary, Fritz, and the other two leaders.

"Ow! What ze-" Gilby said, angry, until he saw me. Everyone froze when they noticed it was me.

"Gilby's supposed to be with me! Not you big dummies! You- you- you _losers_!" I couldn't think of what else to call these meanies, nothing major anyway so I used one of Gilby's insults.

"Ludwig, I must ask that you apologize right now to everyone in this room." Fritz said. I crossed my arms, frowned, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nein!" I yelled at him. Fritz stood but Gilby quickly stood himself. He picked me up and held me tightly in his arms. I squirmed hard, screaming at him. "I don't want you to touch me unless you're going to play with me!" He frowned.

"Um… I'll be back…" Gilby said and carried me out. I kicked and punched. None of it worked. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I was placed on my feet. "Bruder, what the hölle were you thinking?" He asked.

"That I wanted you to play with me!" I screamed at him. Then I looked away and sighed.

"I mean when you threw toys at everyone."

"… I don't know. I thought I could get you to come play with me."

"Fritz would call that a tantrum. I request you go to the corner for a minute." I shook my head.

"Nein! You will play with me and you will play with me now!" I ordered, looking up at him when I finished my sentence. He frowned and pointed at the corner.

"Two minutes!" I glared and picked up the closest toy before throwing it at him. He caught it… he _caught_ it?! He placed it on the bed. "Do you want me to make it three minutes Ludwig?" I shook my head. "Then go to ze corner!" I dropped myself on the floor.

"Nein! You can't make me!" I felt him pick me up and squirmed to get away but my squirms became more desperate when he placed me over his lap. "No Gilby! Don't!"

"Then will you do as I say?" I frowned.

"Ja! I'll do as you say! Just please don't spank me!" I was lifted from his lap and carried to the corner.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds." I frowned, feeling tears well up. I staid where I was, because Gilby staid where he was the whole time. "Now you can come out and play with all your awesome toys. I'm sure Knut wants to play." He said more gently then before. "The toys you threw are going in time out for a bit." I didn't care. I had too many toys as it was, thanks to Gilby.

He left me to play and I did for a while until I felt my anger again. It's not fair that Gilby can't play with me and then Gilby scolds me for… whatever it was I did. I came up with a different plan to get Gilby to spend time with me.

I went back into that room and threw a rock at the visitors. "Leave Gilby alone! Go back to where you came from!"

"Ludwig!" Fritz said, angry. Gilby grabbed me and carried me back out of the room and back to my room.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt! Did I not just get onto you for that?"

"Not exactly. I was scolded for throwing toys at you and them. This time I threw rocks at those people."

"Ja but rocks hurt people! Do you want to give them- … You should know better than to throw hard things at people! Even if you are a child! I give you one more chance because I'm awesome like that! But Fritz won't be pleased if you pull this type of stunt again! I ground you from your toys for five minutes!" I was picked up and carried to Gilby's room. Where there were no toys. "You stay here! Five minutes!" He left. I sat down. Gilby doesn't want to play. He doesn't want to play with me. I felt tears well up again.

Though then I remembered all the times he passed up work to play with me, even when he got scolded for it. He loves playing with me. Then what's different about this time? What's the point of the meeting?

If I can't throw toys or hard things then what can I do? Then an idea popped into my head. Potatoes. Better yet, tomatoes! I've seen Gilby throw those before. They'll have to go home and take a bath! I left Gilby's room.

…

I had prepared myself for if they staid longer than I thought they would. I had prepared my trap. As soon as one of those stupid men come in, I'll fire and it will ruin their clothes and then they'll have to go home. Gilby showed me how to fire a cannon and this trap was built like one. He'd be so proud!

I heard the door open and a few seconds later I pulled the rope before running away and out the back before I felt myself picked up and placed back in the kitchen.

"Gilbert! Ludwig! I apologize my friends. Things aren't usually like this. What is going on you two?"

"My clothes!" One of the Austrians shouted.

"Gilbert is clearly a terrible influence." Austria stated. I glared at him.

"He is not! Gilby's a great in- influ- that thing!" I shouted at him.

"Fuck you Austria! You don't deserve Germany!"

"I do too! I would be a way better influence!"

"Shut up you two!" Hungary yelled. They both fell silent. With the commotion died down, Fritz headed straight for me, a frown on his face. Gilby ran and stood between us.

"Fritz, Ludwig is my responsibility. Please let me handle him accordingly." Fritz looked at Gilby for a minute.

"Very well Gilbert, but you better teach that boy some manners. This type of behavior is _not_ acceptable." Gilby nodded.

"Understood Your Majesty Fritz." Gilby picked me up and quickly headed out of the room and to my room. He stood me on my feet. "The hölle am I going to do with you?" He… whined… at me. "I know what I have to do, what _he_ wants me to do. You're just a kid." He sat on my bed and pulled me into his lap, facing him. "Why did you do it brohas?"

"Because I thought it would make them go away. Then you and I could play together." I whispered. I think I'm in trouble. "Gilby? Am I in trouble?" He nodded.

"Ja. You're in trouble."

"What did Fritz mean when he said 'teach that boy some manners'?" He smirked.

"That apparently it's not okay to throw tomatoes at the Austrians. Just kidding. It's not appropriate in front of him nor if their our, or his, guests. Let me rephrase. It's not okay to throw tomatoes at our- _his_ guests. … Am I understood?"

"Yes Gilby. It's not okay to throw tomatoes at his guests."

"Ja. I think it's best to just get it over with, and you?"

"Ja. Get it over with." I need to take responsibility… even if I don't want to! I was laid over his lap and I felt tears in my eyes already. He gave me only four swats before grabbing me up and hugging me tightly. I was only whimpering however. I clung to him. "I'm sorry Gilby." I said.

"I'm going to need you to tell them that too." I shook my head.

"It's their fault."

"That you threw tomatoes at them? Please tell me how that works."

"Because they took Gilby."

"You know, I did this only because if I didn't then Fritz would?"

"He would?" I asked, worried.

"Ja. He was planning on it but I intervened. So you have to act like your apologetic or he's going to scold me about responsibility and smack you himself." I nodded. I understood his concern. "Besides, did you know that Fritz punishes me the same way?" I shook my head. I didn't know that. "He does. In fact at some point I'm going to have one. As soon as I admit the truth about that one day to Fritz."

"But Gilby! You don't have to! You told the truth!"

"Did I? I can't remember. Oh! You have to act apologetic when we go back. Can you do that?" I nodded, smiling. I knew how too. Just cling to Gilby. He stood and carried me back. Clearly Fritz had fixed the problem. "Do you have something to say Ludwig?" He asked, a tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry everyone. I won't be throwing things at people anymore. I promise." I looked up at Gilby. He smiled.

"Good boy Luddy." I smiled at him, still clinging to him. This way I can stay near him. Even if we aren't playing.

…

It was night time and as Gilby promised, he played with me. Now I was in his arms, in his bed. He was singing a German lullaby to me as I laid against his chest, tired from playing almost all day. I didn't need to do what I did anyway and now I feel foolish about it. However when I brought this up with Gilby, he just said it was expected since I was a child and hardly misbehave at all anyway.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich." I wriggled closer before my eyelids felt too droopy to keep open. I wish we could stay like this forever. "Gilby will you promise me that we can do this whenever we feel like it?"

"Do what Luddy?"

"Sleep together. I always feel so safe when I'm with you."

"Ja. We can do it whenever you feel like. And when I want to sleep with you, I'll come to your bed!" I smiled.

"No matter what any dummie says, you're the best big brother ever." I kissed his cheek before I felt myself drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up wrapped in Gilby's blue coat, laying in his lap. He had one arm wrapped around me as the other was doing something else. I heard scratching of quill on paper. He must be writing or something. I looked up at him.

"Gilby?" He looked down, quickly beaming. He'd been concentrating on something.

"Good evening, Luddy. How was your nap?" I smiled.

"It was great. I dreamed I went on an adventure."

"What type of adventure?"

"To free land from a mean leader."

"Ah. You dreamed of a crusade. Crusades are amazing. Would you like to hear about some crusades?" I shook my head. He picked me up and unwrapped the coat from me. I smiled at him.

"I want you to read me a book!" I pointed at his bookcase. He looked over and nodded before standing up. I gripped his white shirt as he carried me over to the bookcase.

"Which book do you want me to read?" I looked at the books, trying to find one that looked interesting. None of them seemed like it would be fun.

"Is there one about a bean stalk or something?"

"We'll read Jack and The Beanstalk. It has a golden egg in it. Or we could do a classic, Beauty and The Beast. Or my favourite, Stone Soup." I smiled.

"Stone Soup!" He walked to my room, grabbed the book, and then walked back to his room and sat down in his chair. I settled comfortably in his lap and turn to see the book.

"Once upon a time, just as the sun was setting, three weary soldiers came to the edge of a town. Their feet were blistered. Their mouths were dry and their bellies were aching with hunger. 'I'm starving,' moaned the first. 'I'm exhausted,' groaned the second. 'Let's stop in this town and ask for help,' said the third. Now the people who lived in this town were by no means rich and what little food they had, they always kept for themselves – hiding it even from their friends and relations. When they looked out of their houses and saw the three soldiers, they said to each other, 'Look! Hungry strangers! We know what they want! Quick! Let's hide all the food and pretend we have nothing!' And that's exactly what they did."

…

"How did you like the book?" Gilby asked as I scanned through the pages he read. There were pictures and Gilby hadn't decided to stand up yet.

"I thought it was great. Where does the story come from?"

"It comes from France. Did you learn anything from the story? Or was it just for fun?"

"Um… I learned that it's better to feed strangers that way you can have more friends."

"That is an interesting lesson to learn. Do you think it could be applied to your life?"

"No. I don't know how to cook and I'm not French." He chuckled. I smiled at him. "Wanna go play something else Gilby?"

"Sure. I love playing." He wrapped his arms around me and carried me to my room. He sat down on the floor and set me in front of him, on my feet. "Go get whatever you want to play with Luddy." He smiled at me and I ran to the toy box and started throwing toys out until I'd collected all the toys I wanted to play with. I ran back to Gilby with my toys.

I set them out and shoved some toward Gilby. "Gilby, you can play the villagers." He picked up his people and started playing already. I picked up the three soldiers and made them walk. "'Boy! I'm hungry!' 'Well there's a village up ahead.' 'Oh boy!'" I made them run to Gilby's village. I made one walk up to one of the villagers. "Hello kind sir. Will you feed my friends and I?"

"I'm sorry but we barely have enough food for ourselves."

"Oh. Sorry." I made them move to the second villager. "Hello, can you feed my friends and I?"

"We gave our food to all the other soldiers who came through here."

"Oh. Sorry." I made them move to the third villager. "Hello, can you feed my friends and I? And give us a place to stay? We've had a long journey." I was about to move my men again when the door open and the Prussian Prince came in… or the German King.

"Oh! I'm so happy I found you Ludwig. I was wondering if you would take a walk with me." I looked at him.

"Only if Gilby comes."

"I'm sure Gilbert will have no objections." I scooted closer to Gilby while Gilby looked at him.

"So what have you been up to lately? Is Germany what you would have expected?"

"Germany's actually wonderful. Very beautiful too."

"I don't mind taking a walk. Wanna go see the country, brohas?"

"M-my country?" I asked, smiling. Gilby nodded.

"Ja. With me and Prince Frederick." I nodded. Gilby stood and I grabbed onto his pant leg as he headed toward the door. He walked to the door and we were met with Prince Henry and King Fritz.

"Fritz, is it okay if the Prince take Ludwig and I to go see Germany? He says it's got beautiful sights to see." Fritz nodded.

"Just be back before dinner." I saw a man come up to us. Otto von Bismarck. He smiled at me.

"Would you like me to come too?" He asked very softly. I nodded. He seemed like a nice guy. When he reached a hand toward me I quickly moved closer to Gilby. Gilby smiled down at me. I smiled at him before holding my hand out to Bismarck. He shook it. "Thank you."

"Come on! Let's go have some fun!" Gilby called. He grabbed my hand and ran outside. I ran with him. We reached the barn where people were finishing up their work with our horses. Gilby set me on my horse before getting on his own. "I call Follow The Leader! Luddy's the leader first!" We were playing a different game now. I quickly led my horse into a gallop out of the barn and toward my home. Bismarck and the Prince quickly hurried after us.


	7. Chapter 7

I raised my arms above my head. "Play horsie with me!" Gilby looked down, and smiled. He lifted me off the ground and sat me on his shoulders.

"How's that?" He asked. I smiled.

"I like it! Off to see Prince Frederick!" I cheered. Gilby pretended to neigh before running around the castle, looking for him. When we couldn't find him, Gilby suggested a different idea.

"He's probably at your home. I heard Fritz say he was getting one of the bedrooms comfortable for himself." I frowned.

"You mean he's moving out of Fritz' house?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. He's going to be King of Germany for a while. He's expected to move out of the castle. Everyone leaves home at some point. You don't have to if you don't want to though." He said, smiling up at me. I cheered.

"Yay!" I shoved my hands into Gilby's hair and started playing with it. Gilby chuckled.

"So you wanna go see him? I'm sure Bismarck is there too." I gasped.

"Yes! I mean… please?" He chuckled before heading out of the castle and toward the barn… stables? Either one. Gilby calls it a barn but Fritz calls it the stables. Gilby set me on his horse before climbing up to sit too. I turned around and leaned into him. I wish there were a better way of fast travel. Gilby wrapped an arm around me before getting the horse to move.

"Hey! Abelard! Tell the King that we're going to Germany's place, to see the Prince and Bismarck." Gilby called.

"May God be with you! You have your sword?" Abelard called. I looked up at Gilby. He nodded.

"Yeah. I have my sword. Tell him." Gilby called and we galloped away from the castle and toward the palace gates. I squirmed around Gilby to watch the castle disappear in the background. Gilby's arm tightened around me as we galloped on until we came to a halt. "Open the gates! We're off to see the Prince!" He called. The gates were opened and we galloped onward. I squirmed back into the position I was before. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist as we moved.

"Gilby." I giggled. It tickled to have his arm there. I stood up and put my hands on the horse to see over it's head. We were passing through the commoners, as Gilby called them, and out of the city and onto dirt paths. Gilby slowed the horse to a trot. I looked up at him curiously.

He

"Everheart may be my war horse but I don't want to make him run for too long. Besides, you can check out all the scenery while we go from my place to yours. It's not that far you know." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back and started watching the scenery. We came to a post. Gilby stopped his horse and read the sign. There was a fork in the path. However we moved on quickly.

When I could see another city. I pointed at it, looking up at him. "Lookie!" I demanded.

"Yes. We're almost there." He got Everheart into a gallop again and soon we were in the city. We passed through people until we came to a halt. "Open the gates! I'm here to see the King!" Gilby called. Soon the gates were open and Gilby galloped through them and toward the big castle.

We trotted to the stables and Gilby picked me up before getting off his horse. I was set on my feet. "Gilby?" I asked, curiously.

"Go find Frederick or Bismarck. I'm going to stay here for a few minutes to care for Everheart. He deserves a treat." He said as he walked around, grabbing a cube of sugar, a brush, and a tool to clean Everheart's hooves. I grabbed his pant leg and clung to it, walking around with him. Gilby pet the horse as he fed it the cube of sugar and then he started brushing the horse. He looked at me, smiling.

"You sure you don't want to go do something more fun?" He asked, beaming at me. I nodded.

"Staying at your side is fun for me."

"This has nothing to do with the Germans?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead before beginning to clean Everheart's hooves. It took a few minutes but when he finished he walked over to the sink and started washing his hands. "We can go find them together now!" He cheered. I cheered.

"Yay!" He picked me up from under my arms before carrying me inside. I laid my head next to his. "Will we be able to play?" He nodded.

"Yeah, playing is awesome! Not playing is for losers!" He grinned at me and I returned his grin with one of my own. We walked toward the castle as it started to thunder. I looked up and a drop of rain fell in between my eyes.

"It looks like rain."

"More like a thunder storm." He said, pointing into the sky. "See? We have lightning too." I shivered.

"Lightning? Doesn't that cause fires?"

"It can but it isn't likely to happen really. Don't worry, the Awesome Me will protect you from anything! Including fire!" I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Gilby." His eyes widened.

"My little brother is an adorable angel." I frowned.

"I'm not adorable! I'm a boy!" He smirked.

"Boys are adorable and girls are cute, even if they are bitches." I frowned.

"Gilby! You shouldn't say that word!" He gave me a sheepish grin. "Not all girls are bitches." His grin widened.

"My bad Luddy." I smiled.

"I forgive you." He smiled.

"Thank God. You! Where is Frederick?" Gilby asked. I turned my head quickly to see a man passing through looking around, writing things down as he walked. He looked over at Gilby and I. I hid my face in Gilby's shoulder. I didn't recognize that man but I _knew_ he wasn't from Gilby's palace.

"Ah, yes. The King should be upstairs, you'll find him in the Master bedroom, getting it ready for a Ludwig Beilschmidt." Gilby walked on, rubbing my back.

"See? You get the biggest bedroom! Isn't that awesome?! He wants you to feel right at home."

"But the Master bedroom has so much space and I'm so… little." I whispered.

"One day you'll be bigger. Just wait. At some points you'll even want to be small again." He smiled at me. I smiled back, relaxing again. I had nothing to fear, especially with Gilby here.


	8. Chapter 8

We were now in the master bedroom and I was jumping up and down on the bed while Gilby and Prince Frederick talked to each other. They were working together to clean and set the room to be lived in. The bed had been made too but not anymore because I was jumping on it.

"So what will be your first move as king of Germany?"

"Well right now, I guess I'm going to follow in my father's footsteps." I landed on the bed and tried to jump high enough to touch the roof of the bed.

"That sounds like a great idea." Gilby said.

"I have a question." I said as I landed on the bed and bounced up and down.

"What is it Brohas?"

"If he's the King of Germany, what is my job?" I asked.

"Well first you should get to know your king. Then your job is to listen to him. Most of the time anyway. You give him ideas you have for your country and he'll at least listen to you. It's up to you two what type of relationship you have. You could have one like Fritz and I, of course that would be a sometimes painful relationship."

"I like him." I replied. They had finally finished setting up the bedroom.

"Now I have to go set up my room but first would you guys like something to eat?" I nodded.

"Sure."

"Good. You'll be able to meet the royal court I put together then. I have every position filled. Most of them are German, so you should feel right at home Ludwig." Gilby picked me up and we headed downstairs toward the kitchen. "We'll have wurst and beer, or chocolate milk if you prefer." He said, looking at me.

"I want chocolate milk." I answered. He nodded.

"Then we'll have that. After we get the castle set up, I'll be able to bring my wife here to live with us too. Won't that be great?" I nodded.

"Does that mean I have a King and a Queen?" I asked, looking up at Gilby. Gilby smiled.

"Ja, you have both! Just like me!"


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost night and Gilby was finishing his talk with Prince Frederick. I was laying in Gilby's lap as they talked and he was rubbing my back as I was falling tired. Today we'd done a lot of things. Well they did and they'd kept an eye on me to make sure I was having fun the whole time. Well Gilby did. As a consequence I was tired.

"So can I trust you with mein kleiner Bruder, Frederick? You and I both know I'm not going to be able to stay here the whole time. I'm expected back at the castle before it gets too late. My King asked me to see to it that you were made to be at home but then to come right back. My job is done and now I have to leave." Gilby said.

"What?! You're leaving? So soon? That's not fair! I thought we could kind of have this castle to ourselves. There wouldn't be any rules at this castle! I swear! You could get away with a lot more than you could back at home."

"With your wife? I don't think that would work out. Besides I don't want Fritz to think he has to drag me home. He will if he has to, you know that. If I could have it another way, I would. I know better than to disobey the King and so do you, Frederick. He's your father. You should be telling me to listen to him."

"What's gotten into you? You sound way too responsible."

"I'm sorry. I just know I couldn't stay even if I wanted to. I have Austria and Hungary to worry about. If they realize I'm not at home, they might attack and West is close enough to my land that I could get here quick enough to defend him from any attacks that come his way. He's not really ready for the life of war." Frederick sighed. I clung tighter to Gilby's chest, keeping my eyes closed.

"Fine. I guess you're right. How are you going to explain to Germany that you're leaving?"

"… I don't know."

"He feels totally more safe with you around. We all know it. He doesn't even want to be near me without you. He doesn't want to be near _anyone_ without _you_. What are you going to do about that?"

"I can visit every day. I can visit whenever I please. You're right though. I am going to stay for the first few days and then I'll see what happens if I leave him alone at this castle for one whole day. If he reacts badly, I'll stay a little while longer and I'll ask Fritz what I'm supposed to do. You and I both know I wish I could just keep him with me forever. Since it's what West wants. Or seems to want right now."

"That sounds great. I'll send word to Father right now." Frederick stood up.

"Use Gilbird. He'll get it there more quickly than any person could. Besides, Fritz knows him. No explanations would be needed." I smiled. Yay! Gilby would be staying! "West, I think it's time for your bath." I looked up at him. "Then I'll get you ready for bed."


	10. Chapter 10

I ran to Gilby's room, sobbing. I'd had a nightmare and I tried to go back to sleep, I really did, but I kept going back to the nightmare. I ran to his bed. "Gilbyyy." I sobbed, raising my arms. I heard him sit up and the next thing I knew I was sitting on his lap.

"Shush little one. It's okay. Gilby's here. You're safe." He tried calming me down but a few minutes later he cradled me to his chest. I clung to him. "Shush kleiner Bruder. It's okay Luddy. Tell me what's wrong."

"I wanna go home." I sobbed, but it came out intelligible. I was given Knut and soon I was just whimpering against Gilby's chest.

"Now can you tell me what's wrong Luddy?" He asked gently.

"I-I wanna go ho-home now. I don't wanna sleep here. It's scary."

"Poor Luddy had a nightmare, didn't he?" He asked. I nodded against his chest. "This is kind of more my fault. You're just a kid. You've only been here for one day. Do you wanna sleep while I take us back home? We'll come back tomorrow and try again."

"I'm sorry Gilby. I don't mean to be a loser."

"Hey! _You_ are no loser. You're a child, you should be acting like one. You can't be mature all the time Luddy. It's just not possible for a child your age. I never want to hear you call yourself a loser again, am I clear?" He asked. I nodded, stopping my whimpering from surprise. "Good boy Luddy. So do you wanna stay here or do you want me to take you home while you try to sleep?" I weighed my options and what I thought Gilby would think about me.

"I wanna stay here but I wanna sleep in your bed." He nodded.

"That's fine with me Luddy. Just as long as you have fun, are happy, and are safe." I giggled.

"I'm always safe when I'm with you." I said, smiling up at him. He gave me a cocky smirk.

"Of course you are. I'm ze Awesome Prussia." He laid down, with me in his arms and Knut between us. "Good night my adorable kleiner Bruder." I didn't complain. I just cuddled up to him, falling to sleep easier this time, no nightmare to keep me awake.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in Gilby's arms. He was busy cooking breakfast, holding me to his chest as he worked. I looked up at him and he smiled. "Ah! Luddy. Glad to see you awake. Today you'll be meeting the Princess of Prussia, she's married to Prince Frederick. She came from France, her father's Louis XV. She'll like you." He set me down at the table where Frederick was already waiting. He was busy writing and signing papers.

I was given a plate of food and I began to dig in as Gilby gave Frederick a plate too. He took one look at it before shaking his head. "Sorry Gil, I'm busy right now. I have papers to work on. Dad wants me to sign some treaties and fix the problems of the damn commoners." He complained. I frowned.

"What's wrong with the commoners?"

"Besides the fact that they want-"

"Frederick, finish that sentence, I'll make sure to tell Fritz what you did last week."

"Yeah whatever. I've got to get this over with. I've been ordered to be finished by the end of the day. I've had five weeks and I fucking procrastinated. Maybe growing up with you was a bad influence on me. I was always too busy trying to have fun instead of learning what I was supposed to be learning."

"Hey! Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure those papers aren't that important."

"Yeah but obeying Dad sure is." Gilby laughed nervously.

"Ja. You've got a point." I smiled, clapping.

"Yay!" Gilby smiled over at me, sitting down next to me.

"What's up West?"

"I think Frederick sounds like a king of Germany already." He gave a laugh, shaking his head.

"Well Frederick's got a strange position, even weirder than Prince Henry's position. George is King of Germany but Prince of Prussia, I just hope Fritz and you figure out who's going to rule Germany for the long run. George is a likely candidate."

"No, at some point I'm going to become King of Prussia myself and I know it's going to be hard to keep the country of Prussia well. Dad can hardly control you, how the hell am I supposed to do it? Not to mention the country itself. It's a lot of work and I'm not sure I can do it. I'd rather rule Germany. Germany's a new country." I giggled as Gilby shook his head.

"Ruling a new country is harder than ruling an old one. I'm Prussia aren't I? I'll help you rule Prussia until you get the hang of it, if Fritz ever backs down from his position." I saw a sad look cross George's face.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if Dad… died?" He asked. Gilby blinked.

"If he what?"

"Died."

"Why would he do a thing like that? His life is too perfect to leave it." Gilby answered nonchalantly. I shoved my empty plate away from me and Gilby smiled, snatching it. "Wanna play Frisbee?" He asked. George stood up and snatched the plate from him.

"No!" He demanded. I looked up at him curiously while Gilby gave him a frown. Before Gilby could reply, the door opened and I gasped, grabbing onto his wrist as the door closed. Gilby picked me up and sat me in his lap. I tried to hide in his chest as I heard someone approaching.

"Frederick, your Father the King asked me to see how well you've been doing with those documents." I heard a woman say. Gilby relaxed and stood up. I readjusted my position to try to hide as long as Gilby would let me.

"His Majesty is doing just fine… um… Your Majesty?" Gilby asked.

"Please. Call me Marie as you have always done."

"But you're the Princess of Germany now. You deserve your proper respect." Gilby said kindly. "I have someone for you to meet. He's the cutest thing to ever exist." He lowered his head and whispered into my ear. "Come on, brohas. Say hello." I giggled and kissed his cheek instead. Gilby froze, a beam slowly spreading across his face. His eyes closed in delight and he gave a hum. The moment was ruined when I heard a giggle behind us. I turned my head to glare at her.

"Don't laugh at Gilby!" I complained. "I already have to listen to Austria being a jerk to Gilby." Gilby laughed.

"Don't worry West. It's fine."

"Your older brother is cute when he's happy and not planning mischief."

"Planning mischief?" I asked curiously. I looked up at Gilby. "What have you been doing Gilby?"

"Nothing. I just made breakfast. Speaking of which, Your Majesty, I'll get you a plate if you're hungry." She smiled.

"Thank you Prussia." He nodded and made a plate, moving me to his right arm. He placed it in front of her.

"Luddy? Do you want to go play?" Gilby asked. I smiled, nodding.

"I want to play with Gilby." I grabbed tighter to his shirt and he happily took us to my room.

"Now you've met both your King and Queen. How do you like them?"

"I've always known His Majesty. That's what he's supposed to be called right?" He nodded. "I don't know what to think of Her Majesty. She made fun of you."

"Actually if anything, she laughed because she thought you and I were cute." I frowned.

"I don't think that."

"Why?"

"Only Gilby's allowed to call me adorable! And almost not even him!" I whined as he set me in front of a pile of my toys. I smiled and grabbed a bunch of soldiers and started playing. Gilby quickly joined in with me.


End file.
